Balloons and Revelations
by Katie Champagne
Summary: My first fic! ^_^ A bonding experience leads to unexpected revelations


Title: Balloons and Revelations  
  
Author: Katie Champagne  
  
E-mail: stargatecutie@hotmail.com  
  
Category: romance  
  
Pairings: mainly Sam/Jack, but Daniel/Janet, too  
  
Spoilers: not really, just that Cassandra's in the story  
  
Season: sometime before DaC  
  
Rating: PG - two minor swear words  
  
Summary: A bonding experience leads to some unexpected revelations.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I could have *such* fun with them -- particularly Jack! -- but alas, they're not mine. :( All characters belong to MGM, Showtime, et al, and no copyright infringement is intended. I promise I'll return them when I'm done, in perfect condition! *cough* ;) The story is mine, though, so please don't repost it without permission.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fan fic, so please, be gentle on me. I live for feedback, so send some! Pretty please... ^_^  
  
Copyright (c) Katie Champagne 2002  
  
~*~  
  
"Lucy, I'm home," Jack quipped as SG-1 stepped off the ramp in the gate room. The team had just returned from exploring a particularly uninteresting planet, the colonel thought (more trees again), although Daniel just kept rambling on and on about some artifact or whatever it was he had discovered this time. Jack caught Sam's attention and proceeded to roll his eyes at the archaeologist's verbosity. He was rewarded by a small smile and was just about to drift off into a familiar little fantasy world when the sound of General Hammond's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Welcome back," Hammond greeted them. Colonel O'Neill was about to reply when a very unprofessional yawn escaped. He heard Carter's stifled giggle beside him and was about to give his second-in-command the evil eye when he noticed the grin on the general's face.  
  
"Why don't we hurry and finish the debriefing, and then you can take a nice, long nap," joked Hammond with a straight face.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Jack laughed loudly, and then trailed off into silence. "Sorry..." he finished, a false contrite look on his face. Daniel and Sam both smiled at Jack's antics and as Jack gestured grandly in the direction of the door, they all followed the general to the briefing room.  
  
~*~  
  
After the debriefing, and the medical probing from Dr. Fraiser, SG-1 was finally allowed some peace and quiet. As the last exam was completed, Daniel hopped from the bed and joined the rest of the team already assembled at the door, ready to bolt. Right as they were about to leave, Hammond walked in.  
  
"So, I gather the examinations were satisfactory?" he inquired of Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Yes, General, they're all perfectly healthy, though I did notice quite a bit of yawning," Janet answered.  
  
"Perhaps they've been working too hard," Hammond said, glancing in the direction of SG-1. "Maybe a little off time would be beneficial?" he asked the team still hovering in the doorway.  
  
Jack glanced at his team and was met with shrugs and nods. "Uh, sure, sir," he replied.  
  
"Good," the general answered. "Why don't you all take the weekend off? You, too, Doctor," he added, turning to Janet. His question was followed by a chorus of affirmations.  
  
"Uh, sir, we were planning to take Cassie to the zoo on Sunday," Janet added. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure Cassie would love to see you again."  
  
"Why, I'd love to," he answered.  
  
"That's great, sir," Janet replied. "I'll see you then." Everyone said their good-byes and then made their way to their various homes for a well- needed rest.  
  
~*~  
  
-Sunday morning-  
  
It was early, way too early to be up, Jack thought to himself as the shrill sound of his alarm clock broke into his sleep-filled mind. He groaned as he reached toward the bedside table and threw the clock at the wall, where it let out a last pitiful "beep" before falling silent.  
  
Jack was just about to surrender to the tendrils of sleep that were pulling him into blissful unconsciousness when the sound of his doorbell jolted him awake. "Jack, you in there?" Daniel called, pounding on the wooden door. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
"Ugh..." Jack groaned. "Coming!" he called as he rolled out of bed. He yanked his blue jeans on and headed for the door as he pulled his shirt over his head. When he opened the door, a grinning Daniel greeted him on his doorstep.  
  
"Move it, Jack, you're slowing us down!" Daniel kidded as he thrust a cup of coffee into his friend's hand. Jack took the cup and gulped down half of the bitter drink before he answered.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right out," he told Daniel before shutting the door in his face.  
  
~*~  
  
In five minutes, Jack emerged from his house, looking far more well-groomed than before. He glanced at the two cars in his driveway, one which held Sam, Janet, and Cassie, and the other, where Teal'c and Hammond were looking rather bored as Daniel seemed to be going on and on about something. Daniel glanced up as he caught sight of Jack and beckoned for him to approach.  
  
"Hey, Jack, you're with us!" he called. Jack groaned inwardly -- it was way too early in the morning to be stuck listening to Daniel's ramblings. Jack climbed into the back, vaguely noticing Teal'c's black cap that covered his cartouche. As Daniel continued, Jack was already tuning him out -- it was going to be a looong trip.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a crisp autumn morning, perfect for a visit to the zoo. As Cassie ran delightedly from one exhibit to another, the adults followed at a much slower pace. Sam and Janet were busily chatting about the animals, and Teal'c had discovered a great fascination in the strange creatures of the Tau'ri. Daniel noticed that Hammond seemed rather alone in his solitary wanderings and Jack seemed rather bored, so he hurried to join them.  
  
"Hey, guys, having fun?" the archaeologist questioned as he approached the both of them. Jack glanced up.  
  
"Oh, sure, Danny-boy, lots of fun," he replied. "I just love... seals."  
  
"Actually, they're not seals, they're sea lions," Daniel interjected.  
  
"Whatever," Jack replied. Hammond watched amusedly at the friendly bickering between the two friends.  
  
"Ooh, snakes," Daniel exclaimed as he hurried toward the snake house.  
  
"Ewwww..." Jack complained. "I hate snakes. They're all icky and slimy, and plus there's an eerie resemblance to a Goa'uld -- snakes give me the creeps!"  
  
"You know, I once had an encounter with a rattlesnake," Hammond said as they walked along.  
  
"Really? What happened?" asked Jack, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"Well, it was awhile ago -- when I was still a young boy," the general began.  
  
"Really, that long?" Jack teased with an impish smirk.  
  
"My, my, *Colonel*, I'm sure you'd like to *keep* that rank?" joked Hammond. O'Neill assumed a look of angelic innocence, perfected by long practice.  
  
"Uh, go on, General," Daniel cut in before Jack could exhibit anymore of his sarcastic wit.  
  
"Well.. Ah, yes, once when I was a boy, I was visiting my grandmother's house. While exploring the small pond near her house, I came across a snakeskin. Of course, like a typical curious child, I went over to pick it up. But you see, the thing is, I have a deathly hatred of snakes -- yet it was okay to keep a snakeskin, just as long as I didn't have anything to do with the snake. I guess my dislike came from a preconception that snakes were just slimy, disgusting creatures," Hammond continued. "But unfortunately for me, the rattlesnake that had discarded that skin had not gotten very far," he added.  
  
"Ooh," grimaced Daniel.  
  
"That's right," said Hammond. "I remember running away as if the devil were on my heels," he chuckled. "In fact, I was never quite comfortable around snakes again... and considering our present situation with the Goa'uld, I think my boyhood experience was rather a bit of foreshadowing to my future career," he joked.  
  
Jack just stared at him.  
  
"He means that the Goa'uld are bad, too," Daniel ribbed in a patronizing tone.  
  
"I *know* what he means," Jack shot back. Before the two could begin squabbling again, Janet's voice called to them.  
  
"Hey, it's past noon, do you guys want to grab a bite before we see the rest of the exhibits?" Janet asked as Sam, Janet, and Cassie paused outside the exit of the snake house for the guys to catch up.  
  
"Aww, just a little longer?" Cassie wheedled. "Please?"  
  
"You have to eat, honey," her mom replied, always the doctor. By then, Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, and Hammond had reached the three women.  
  
"Maybe she can see the new panda exhibit and then we'll eat," Sam suggested as a compromise.  
  
"Pretty, pretty please, Mom?" Cassie asked, looking up at Janet with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right," Janet relented. "But just the pandas, and that's it."  
  
"Okay!" Cassie shouted happily as she hurried toward the panda exhibit on the right. The adults continued after her, chatting amongst themselves as they enjoyed the beautiful weather.  
  
As they continued, a cold wind suddenly blew through the air, and the group shivered. "Looks like it's getting chilly," Jack said to no one in particular. Sam pulled her leather jacket closely to her body to ward off the cold, but Janet, in a short-sleeved shirt, was not so lucky. She shivered slightly, trying to hide her discomfort, but her efforts did not go unnoticed by Daniel, who happened to be walking next to the two women.  
  
"Oh, you're cold," he said, and in a gentlemanly gesture, Daniel pulled off his windbreaker and set it gently around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, and he smiled before he drifted forward, heading in Cassie's direction. Jack, whose mind had been wandering, watched curiously as Sam leaned toward her best friend and whispered something in her ear, causing the doctor to blush scarlet.  
  
'Wonder what all that's about,' Jack thought, shaking his head in perplexity. Jack watched as Janet, her eyes shining with mischief, whispered something back, which had the effect of making Sam's face turn an adorable crimson. As Sam turned and glanced back at her commanding officer, their eyes locked for a brief second before Sam hastily turned away and Janet, who had observed the entire scene, was rewarded with a playful shove. Jack shook his head, bewildered. 'Women.'  
  
As the group reached the exhibit at last, they caught sight of a camera crew.  
  
"What is the purpose of those devices?" Teal'c asked as they approached Cassie.  
  
"They're filming the arrival of a new panda bear that was just delivered to the zoo," Cassie answered knowingly. "Hurry up! Let's go see it!"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Teal'c, who happened to be standing near to Hammond at the time, stepped closer to the general, as Janet pulled Cassie toward her. The crowd was buzzing with rumors and chaos. Then, an authoritative voice caused the throng of people to quiet.  
  
"Don't worry, it was just a balloon that popped," the zoo manager announced, gesturing behind the members of the SGC where the child who still held the popped balloon looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Nothing else to see here, folks, let's get back to the pandas," he added to the cameraman, who turned his attention and his camera back to the exhibit.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Jack headed for Hammond's office, whistling a tune as he made his way through the hallways. As he approached the door, it swung open to reveal Hammond standing in the doorway.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. Come in," the general ordered, stepping back. Puzzled, Jack complied. Hammond gestured at the chair in front of his desk as he made his way to his own chair.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Jack questioned as he sat down.  
  
"Colonel, I just received this videotape footage," General Hammond said, getting down to business. "I think you should see this." Without waiting for a reply, he turned his attention to the television and pushed the tape into the VCR.  
  
The image of a panda bear gnawing on a bamboo stalk filled the screen. Jack stared, now totally confused. Then, a loud noise penetrated the bustling noise of the crowds, and the camera whirled to the left, following the sound. As the camera focused on the boy, a person could be seen dashing away from Hammond and Teal'c. Hammond paused the tape at that moment, and Jack could see his own face on the figure.  
  
"Now, Colonel, I'm not accusing you of anything," the general started as Jack exhaled heavily, finally understanding. "It's just that, as second-in- command of this base, I thought-" he continued, before Colonel O'Neill cut him off.  
  
"I understand what you're trying to say, sir," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have left you like that, I know. It's just that-"  
  
"Colonel.. Jack," Hammond interjected. "Everything's fine, really. I just thought that as my second-in-command, I assumed you would have protected me in a dire situation. Now, I'm in no way doubting your loyalty or anything, I'm sure you had your reasons..." Hammond took a deep breath. "If you're wondering about our relationship now, it's fine."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to reply, and then changed his mind. Sighing, he tried again. "So... we're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel," Hammond answered, gazing at him with unrevealing eyes. "Dismissed." With a last look at his commanding officer, Jack turned and exited.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad, I'm fine," Sam insisted as Jacob Carter rushed down the ramp toward his daughter.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard the news from Daniel... My little girl could have been killed," he said as he hugged Sam tightly.  
  
'I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Daniel,' Sam thought. "Nothing happened, Dad," she repeated. "Besides, someone pushed me out of the way -- I would've been fine, anyway. Now, I'm sure the Tok'ra need you to do something other than worry about me when you shouldn't, so.."  
  
"You're right, honey," Jacob said. "And I *do* have some urgent business.. All right, if you say you're fine, I guess I'll be back to visit soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Dad," she replied. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Jacob made his way back toward the stargate. After the 'whoosh' of blue plasma settled down into the familiar watery surface of the wormhole, Jacob vanished through the event horizon.  
  
Sam stood there for a second, watching his departure. Then, as the wormhole disengaged, she turned and headed out the gate room door.  
  
~*~  
  
Daniel was in the commissary, talking to Janet. They had began having "lunch dates," after Janet realized the only way that Daniel would tear himself away from work to eat was if she dragged him to the commissary, and he realized the same about her. So, as a result, they often shared these friendly meals as an opportunity to bond and socialize.  
  
"I think Jack's really upset about this," Daniel confided. The building had been buzzing all morning with gossip about Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. "Maybe I should go talk to him..." Daniel added as he bit into his hot dog, dribbling mustard onto his chin. Janet, who was taking a sip of water, laughed at him, causing herself to choke.  
  
Concerned, Daniel hurriedly stood, trying to see what he could do to help, before she regained control and gestured for him to sit down again.  
  
"It's okay, Daniel," she said, her hand at her throat.  
  
"You sure?" he asked, slowly lowering himself back into the chair.  
  
"Yes, of course," she murmured as she reached across the table and wiped his chin with her napkin. He reached up to grasp her wrist, and both felt the sparks fly between them. Daniel dropped her hand unceremoniously, and they stared at each other uncertainly.  
  
"I think I should, ah, go see how Jack's doing," Daniel said hastily, as he hurriedly stood up from the table.  
  
"Of course," Janet replied, and Daniel took off for the door. Janet began eating the rest of her meal alone, but as she remembered the feel of Daniel's hand on hers and the sparks that had flown between them, she smiled to herself, giddy with excitement. 'Hmm, this will certainly fuel my daydreams for awhile,' she thought as she continued eating. 'What would Sam say if she knew!'  
  
~*~  
  
Daniel hurried down the corridor, his mind still reeling from the encounter with Janet in the commissary. 'Damn, I'll bet she thinks I hate her,' he worried as he headed for Jack's office. 'Well, at least she felt it, too.. At least, I think so. Maybe I'll go talk to her tomorrow and tell her how I feel,' Daniel decided at last. 'Maybe...or not...'  
  
Looking around, Daniel realized that without thinking, he had managed to find his way to Jack's office. He approached the door, which was slightly ajar, and slowly pushed it open.  
  
Jack was sitting in his chair -- watching the video footage from the zoo, Daniel correctly surmised. As the video reached the point where the "gunshot" was heard, Daniel cleared his throat and Jack jumped in surprise before pausing the tape.  
  
"Oh, hi, Jack, just wanted to see how you were doing," Daniel started, looking worriedly at his friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Jack answered gruffly, in a tone that clearly said 'Leave me alone.' Daniel ignored it and stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about the general," Daniel said. Jack merely sat in his chair, staring at the image on the television screen. "If it really came down to it, you would have protected him. It's.. not like you ran scared or something; we were all surprised," Daniel added, trying to elicit a reaction, any reaction. Jack, however, remained still.  
  
"Danny.. I know you're trying to help and all, but I'd really like to be alone right now," Jack said finally. Daniel looked at his friend, who had resumed staring at the television, and decided to give him some space to work things out on his own. Turning, he slowly headed for the door.  
  
Right before Daniel exited, he turned back to Jack. "Jack.. I know you. You'd risk your life to protect someone you really loved, in a second." Then, he turned and left. If Jack made any response, Daniel didn't hear it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam headed toward the office of her commanding officer. She, too, had heard the flying rumors. Knowing that Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond were still on shaky footing since the incident at the zoo, she wanted to see if he was okay -- and she wanted to see him for other reasons, too, but these she quickly pushed back into her subconscious as she approached the open door. Sam moved hesitantly to knock, but when she caught sight of O'Neill, she hesitated.  
  
Jack sat in his chair, head in his hands, looking as though he were suffering a difficult inner turmoil. Her heart reached out to him, and her hand moved to tap on the door when Jack straightened up at last, looking resigned. He sighed to himself, and then reached for the remote, pushing the "play" button.  
  
As the image on the screen resumed, Sam paused in the doorway, feeling as if she were intruding on his privacy, but unable to bring herself to move. She watched, captivated, as the view moved from the pandas to Hammond and Teal'c, whom the boy with the balloon stood behind. Then, after Jack fled, the camera panned to the left, following where he had dashed.  
  
There he laid on the hard concrete, on top of a young woman whose face was obscured by his head. As the zoo manager declared that there was no danger, Jack hurriedly got up and slowly made his way back toward Teal'c and General Hammond. The woman who lay on the ground got to her feet and swiftly ran her fingers through her hair before brushing her clothes off. She turned for an instant toward the camera, and Sam softly gasped as she recognized the face on the screen -- her own.  
  
The tape automatically cut off as Jack whirled around in his chair toward the sound. His gaze fell upon Major Carter standing in the doorway -- Carter, his teammate, his second-in-command, his.. love. Tears shone in her blue eyes as she glimpsed the pure love and devotion that filled his.  
  
For a long moment, they were still -- lost in each other's eyes and in the love reflected in them. Both were dancing on a line, the line that had always separated them, and wondering whether they should risk it all for what might become.  
  
It was Sam who broke the moment, by taking one hesitant step forward. Jack stood and they approached each other tentatively before meeting in the middle of the room, where he enveloped her in his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes, relishing the feel and warmth of his arms around her.  
  
"Sir, I..I never would have guessed," Sam whispered, shattering the silence. "You risked your life to protect me.."  
  
"Yeah, Carter, I did," he replied, stroking her hair. She pulled her head back to stare into his soft brown eyes.  
  
"I, um, have something to tell you..." Sam said nervously, worrying about his reaction.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well.. When that balloon popped, I-" She took a deep breath, looking down.  
  
"You..?" he prodded gently, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, still shining with moisture.  
  
"I- Well, I wanted to protect you, too," she finished softly. "When you pushed me to the ground, I was actually angry, because I wasn't able to see if you were okay.." She trailed off.  
  
Jack gazed affectionately into her unsure eyes. "I know how difficult it must be for you to admit that you're not omnipotent," he teased, as Sam giggled and whacked him playfully on the shoulder. Jack grinned and grabbed her wrist with his hands before she could strike again.  
  
At his touch on her hand, she froze. He let go and pulled away slightly, worried and feeling as if he had crossed the line and caused an irreconcilable rift in their relationship.  
  
Jack's fears were put to rest when Sam stepped closer and lightly trailed her fingers down the side of his face, causing shivers to run down his spine. Then she reached her hand up, pulling his head closer. While she paused, waiting for permission, he quickly bridged the space between them and kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his. Jack's hands came to rest at her waist, and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair. The kiss deepened as it progressed, becoming more heated and passionate, with all the years of longing for each other merging into one fantastic kiss.  
  
At last, they pulled apart, breathless. They rested their foreheads together, panting, trying to collect their senses as their breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Sam?" Jack said softly, moving one hand up to her neck.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she queried as she lifted her head, two shimmering pools of blue gazing up at him.  
  
"I, well, I- Ah, to hell with it. I love you, Sam.. I've always loved you, from the moment I met you," Jack confessed, his hand paused at her neck, nervously awaiting her response.  
  
She did not disappoint. "I love you, too.. Jack," Sam replied, and with her sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness, she pulled him down toward her once more.  
  
They kissed again, and this time, it was with the promise of many more to come.  
  
  
  
~FINIS  
  
~*~ 


End file.
